Una noche para dos
by ReeevertW
Summary: Las pesadillas no dejan a nadie libre, pero ella tiene la suerte de que el juez esta dispuesto a salvarla y solo siguiendo unos simples pasos.


Primer fic de Death Parade. Cómo ya se habrán dado cuenta, este magnifico anime no me pertenece y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

Pido disculpas por las faltas ortográficas, mi beta no quiso trabajar.

* * *

Se removió en su lugar por quinta vez en menos de media hora, apretó sus labios al darse cuenta que se le dificultaría dormir esa noche. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había tenido el sueño de Chavvot, pero el mundo onírico que su subconsciente había creado para ella esa noche no era el mejor.

Se preguntó el porque de ese lúgubre sueño, se suponía que ya estaba acostumbrada a cómo eran las cosas en Quindecim, aún así, ella soñó que su alma iba al vacío, como todas las que había tenido que ver después de los juicios.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo de su habitación, tenía una sensación similar al miedo, aunque no era igual a la vez en que vio por primera vez la colección de maniquíes de Decim. Se paseó en busca de algo para distraerse, lamentablemente en su habitación no había mucho por hacer o cosas para divertirse.

Volvió a su cama, acostándose para intentar volver a dormir. En el momento en que cerró sus ojos la oscuridad la invadió, todos sus recuerdos se vieron distorsionados y el sonido de un ascensor llenó sus oídos. ¿Caería al vacío, ese era su destino?

Un grito fue lo único que se escuchó ene l lugar, la joven se sentó abruptamente en la cama, apretándose el pecho, ella no quería eso, quería volver a soñar con los niños.

Con la respiración agitada y aún con las manos en su pecho se intentó tranquilizar. Unos pasos resonaron por el lugar, eso no ayudaba en su intento por tranquilizarse. Sin darse cuenta había estado conteniendo el aliento y solo lo dejó salir en el momento en que una cabellera albina se hizo ver una vez que la puerta se abrió.

Suspiró el nombre del recién llegado, destensándose notablemente. El barman entró a la habitación con pasos tranquilos y pausados, por más que ella hizo el esfuerzo por descifrar sus emociones e intenciones solo observando su rostro, no lo logró, evitó frustrarse por eso, ya debería estar acostumbrada.

–¿Ocurre algo malo?– El juez se encontraba a un lado de su cama, su voz sonaba tan seria como siempre.

–Solo fue un mal sueño.– Contestó y a la vez trato de convencerse a si misma. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, las imágenes seguían nítidas en su cabeza, haciendo que el temor fuera más intenso.

Volvió a la realidad, a la seguridad de su habitación cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándola en un abrazo torpe, pero reconfortante para ella.

Le costó un poco darse cuenta que quien la abrazaba era Decim, un poco sonrojada por su descubrimiento, correspondió torpemente el abrazo. No era la primera vez que el albino daba un abrazo y ella estaba segura que si pudiera recordar todo habría más de uno en su memoria.

Pero era la primera vez que se abrazaban los dos, era una sensación tan calida que no quería que se terminara nunca. Por eso masculló mostrando su molestia cuando la muestra de afecto llegó a su fin.

–En un libro que la señorita Nona me regaló hace poco, decía que cuando un amigo se sentía mal, lo mejor era una abrazo.– La chica frunció un poco el ceño, se sentía alagada por despertar preocupación en él, pero la palabra amigo no le agradaba del todo.

–Gracias, me siento mejor.– Recompuso su gesto en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, creando un momento que cualquier película de romance envidiaría. Al parecer ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de la atmósfera que habían creado, tal vez por eso el ojiazul se alejo y volvió a posicionarse frente a la cama de su asistente.– No te vayas.– No se dio cuenta de sus palabras hasta que habían salido de su boca .– No quiero estar sola cuando las pesadillas vuelvan.–

El juez puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la ojivioleta, dando leves palmaditas.– Me quedare si así lo desea.– Con ayuda de sus hilos acercó una silla para poder pasar lo que quedaba de noche en la habitación.

Los ojos de la asistente siguieron los movimientos del barman, al parecer él de verdad dormiría en esa silla, no quería que por su pedido egoísta él tuviera que dormir incomodo. Miró su cama, a nadie le haría mal si ella no la usaba completamente.

–La silla es incomoda para dormir, podrías dormir aquí, no me molesta.– Se acercó más a la pared, dejando espacio para el juez.

Decim titubeó un momento, eso no pasaba en el libro que leyó, pero no quería que ella sufriera por las pesadillas. Podía tomar esa oportunidad como una parte del juicio de la joven.

Abrió la manta para entrar a la cama, cada uno estaba en un lado de está. Ella sintiéndose incomoda y él intentando volver a dormir.

–Buenas noches.– Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, sincronizados. Se dieron vuelta, colocando espalda con espalda. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, las imágenes de su pesadilla volvieron a atormentarla, haciendo que se tensara y aferrara las mantas. Solo se tranquilizo cuando una sensación recientemente conocida la envolvió, regalándole una paz que creía perdida.

Se giró de volviendo el abrazo, permitiéndose recargar su cabeza en el pecho del otro y dejando que Morfeo la llevara a su mundo onírico.

Esta vez su sueño era de dos niños patinando, su típico sueño, solo que esta vez Jim si sabía cómo hacer que Chavvot entendiera sus sentimientos.

~Fin~

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí solo les puedo decir una cosa: Mi alimento para la semana son sus Review... enserio.

Espero nos leamos en otra historia.


End file.
